


Snek

by KieraElieson



Series: More Than the Sum of Our Parts [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mostly Fluff, Snek boi loves his Thomas, a teensy bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraElieson/pseuds/KieraElieson
Summary: Deceit turns into a snake so he can be held by Thomas.
Relationships: Deceit Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Series: More Than the Sum of Our Parts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537450
Comments: 33
Kudos: 222





	Snek

Thomas was sitting at the table. He was supposed to be video editing, but honestly, scrolling through tumblr was always more appealing. He would just do five more minutes. That would get him to 4:00. Honestly, who ever started work at anything fifty five?

And then it was 4:07. He’d stop at 4:15 and do work. 

Suddenly, something brushed against his ankle, making him leap up with a yell. 

On the ground was a yellow snake, waving its head back and forth and hissing softly. 

“Deceit. It’s you. Oh, you nearly gave me a heart attack!”

Thomas reached down, and Deceit slithered around his arm. 

“You can’t do that!” Thomas scolded, tapping on the end of Deceit’s nose. 

Deceit hissed, his tongue flickering out, and then slid up over Thomas’s shoulders. 

Thomas sat down again, and Deceit wound himself around Thomas’s neck a second time. Not at all tightly, but so that much of his weight and all of his length was supported by Thomas’s shoulders. His little head rested on the edge of Thomas’s shoulder, and Thomas felt him relax, almost as if he was soaking in his body heat. 

Thomas stroked a hand over the loops of snake laying on his collarbone, prompting a long slow hiss. 

“Seems like  _ you’re  _ having a good time,” Thomas said. 

Thomas pulled out his phone, again, only for Virgil to pop up. 

“Thomas! It’s 4:18 which is nearly 4:20 which is nearly 4:30, which is close to 5:00 when you need to get some dinner, and half an hour is barely enough time for you to focus, and you needed to get an hour of work done and you’ll never get it at this rate and half an hour would be better than nothing, but you won’t even have time to do half an hour if you’re on your phone!”

Deceit let out a stronger hiss. 

“Oh, come on, Virge!” Thomas said. “Just until 4:30. 30’s are much better starting times.”

Virgil hissed, more at Deceit than at Thomas. “E. Vil. Evil.”

Deceit hissed back. 

“Besides, even if I don’t get it done now, there’s always after dinner,” Thomas said. 

Then Logan popped up. “Statistically speaking, if you push off your work now, you are more likely to push it off later. Procrastination is one of your many bad habits, Thomas.”

Thomas groaned. “You’re right. Fine, I’ll start work now.”

The pressure on his shoulders, rather than being uncomfortable and weighing him down, was actually pleasant as he worked. 

The same procrastination happened again as he was working, and he didn’t stop at five, but rather five thirty. A slightly late dinner wasn’t all that bad, and he got done the hour of work he’d wanted to. 

Deceit slipped down into Thomas’s lap, coiling up into a little pile. He could’ve been imagining it, but Deceit seemed a bit longer, and maybe just a tiny bit thicker. 

  * •^*^••



It was a famILY movie night, which Deceit frequently didn’t participate in, so it wasn’t odd that he wasn’t there. 

“This is highly improbable,” Logan protested, as the man on the screen jumped up to kick several bad guys in the face. 

“Oh, come on, Logan!” Roman said. “It’s cool!”

But then Thomas couldn’t get it out of his head, imagining where the wires were that must be connected to the actor. 

This time he didn’t notice Deceit until he’d slithered halfway up his leg. He seemed to enjoy wrapping himself over Thomas’s shoulders, and this time rested his head up on top of Thomas’s, in his hair. 

Thomas rubbed his hand along Deceit’s scales, and Deceit let out a soft, pleased hiss. 

Thomas turned back to the movie, enraptured as the hero started using his spirit energy to blast the villains!

  * •^*^••



It just… it hurt! There was no other way of saying it. The hurt rang through the mindscape, reaching every one of the sides. Patton was in tears, and Roman little better. Logan was trying to calm Virgil. 

Deceit slipped out into the real world. Thomas was sitting on the couch. Alone. His head in his hands. His breathing was thick and heavy. Deceit shifted to his snake form before Thomas saw him. He always received this form better. 

Deceit slithered over, wrapping around Thomas’s ankle and sliding up his calf. Thomas’s eyes were shut tightly. Deceit reached his lap. He curled up, hissing out soft promises. 

_ It’ll be ok.  _

_ This won’t happen again.  _

_ Things will get better.  _

_ They didn’t mean it.  _

_ You’ll feel better after a rest.  _

Even Deceit didn’t know which of those were true or false. He just knew that they comforted Thomas. 

He reached up, bumping his head against Thomas’s chin. Thomas sniffed, and gave a wet chuckle. He sat up and stroked a finger down from Deceit’s head. 

“Thanks, Dee.”

Dee hissed quietly. “I’d do it for you forever.”

Thomas slipped sideways, laying down on the couch. Deceit slithered up to lay over his chest, hissing more soft reassurances. 

Thomas petted him slowly, staring up at the ceiling for a long while. His eyes finally slipped shut. 

Deceit coiled up, ready to spring at anyone who would dare wake up Thomas. His Thomas. Who he would always, always protect. 

  * •^*^••



It was another movie night. It was also cold. Deceit started off by sitting near the others, and then slowly shifting to beside them. It wasn’t enough. Even with the blanket draped over his shoulders he was still shivering. During a short break for more popcorn he shifted into his snake form, sliding up beside Thomas. 

This time it was for him, not for Thomas, and he felt more hesitant to just climb onto him. 

“Dee,” Thomas said quietly, but excitedly. “Come on.” 

Thomas’s hand was reached out to him. 

Deceit slid up Thomas’s arm, wrapping around his shoulders. He was so  _ warm! _ It was heavenly. 

“I’m just here because you’re warm,” Dee hissed. “It’s not like I wanted to be here.” 

But even as he hissed out the words, he was running his head down near Thomas’s hand, hoping to be petted. Thomas smiled down at him fondly, stroking his scales softly. 

Oh, it really was heavenly. 


End file.
